clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jeserator
Category:Administrator talk pages __TOC__ Redskin? Hi, Jeserator! So you are a redskin too? We should be really good friends; add me on cp, i'm Vale25746. Vale25746 :D CHAT GET ON ASAP. It's time to eat some BRAINS! 18:45, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Dump Hi Jes, I got the archive dump, though i think i really shouldn't post the link in the wiki. Join chat when you're free and i'll pm you it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:24, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Jess0426 (talk) 23:25, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here hi jeserator, do you like yogurt? also when can i join the chat? pls answer my questions especially the 1st one thanks, kirby893 Kirby893 (talk) 16:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :ok thanks for answering :) Subject Here hi jesterator, do you know anyone from south korea? i think they could be coming to your friend's cousin's house but he doesn't know korean? what now? Kirby893 (talk) 22:19, November 7, 2015 (UTC) : :-Jeserator HTTR! 02:11, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Missing DYK Hi Jes, The wiki's DYK page is missing a crucial fact- please add: :On January 21, 1988, the FBI has sent the US Department of Justice an request for arresting any foreign lifeform to land on earth, for interrogation regarding illegal TV piracy. The FBI was concerned that ever since radio TV broadcasting had begun, and ever since NASA had started sending messages to outer space, they could be recorded and distributed for free, without paying for the legal copyright owners. Despite receiving a permission for making arrests, no further findings have been made ever since. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:05, November 18, 2015 (UTC) : :-Jeserator HTTR! 20:13, November 18, 2015 (UTC) . Can i please talk to you in a chat somewhere? I have been banned for no reason and it's obviously an admins personal issue with me which is a concern . Jenna Darabond x (talk) 19:28, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat! It's time to eat some BRAINS! 23:53, November 25, 2015 (UTC) CHAT I GOT BANNED FROM CHAT WITH NO REASON. UNBAN ME PLEASE. Redskin Vale25746 ;) 12:58, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here hi jeserator, i would like to inform you that half of your chat bans done by you are randomly banning and unbanning yourself, jeserator, vicyorus and apj26. it's starting to get boring so if you came up with something new it would be great and i would aprecciate it!!!!! thanks, kirby893 Kirby893 (talk) 13:55, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:37, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Bot It's cool to see you trying that out. I see that Vicyorus has already used VicBot to fix that "a pair of x items" text since you left your message. However, would you still like the bot flag on Jeserator TEST to complete any other tasks? -- 09:27, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Actually that was me using VicBot. :] Vic gave me permission so I could start last night. But yeah, I still would like the flag for Jes TEST. ^^" --Jeserator HTTR! 14:33, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh, I didn't know that was you. :] Anyway, I've added your alternate account to the bot user group and updated the and respective MediaWiki pages. Feel free to add the generic Bot and BotShutoff templates to its user page if you like. :::-- 09:46, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::¡Gracias! --Jeserator HTTR! 20:47, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Very Super Duper Important Message Please Read: User_blog:Jess0426/Very_Important_Message Jess0426 (talk) 23:03, April 14, 2016 (UTC)